


Сон

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [91]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Это был сон. Но почему тогда...Автор:~Фиона~
Series: Fantasy 2020: все работы [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938631
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Сон

Её звали Лена и она очень устала и очень хотела скорее попасть домой. Как назло, автобус постоянно застревал в пробках и еле тащился. На улице моросил противный питерский дождик, серый и нескончаемый. Капли стекали по стеклу грустными ручейками. Наконец и её остановка. Девушка выскочила из автобуса, открыла зонтик и быстрым шагом пошла к дому. Минут через десять она уже заходила в парадную яростно тряся мокрым зонтом. Лифт. Поворот ключа. И вот она в сухой темной квартире. Щелчок включателя и рядом уже раздается требовательное «Мяу!». Её девочка, её любимица, пушистая черно-белая кошка по имени Плюша, как всегда хотела жрать!  
— Сейчас, дай разденусь и покормлю тебя, — девушка вздохнула.  
Она сняла плащ, убрала зонт, и пошла разбирать сумку. С громким мяуканьем на разные лады под ногами крутилась кошка. Ещё пару минут и мяуканье сменилось довольным чавканьем. Сил готовить себе что-то изысканное не было, и девушка сделала себе яичницу с бутербродом и заварила чай. Поесть, залезть в ванную, почитать соц.сети, помыть посуду и можно спать. Завтра день не легче, конец квартала, начальник требует отчёт, и она каждый день уходит с работы едва ли не последняя. Ещё немного и станет полегче, главное доделать отчёт вовремя. Девушка чувствовала, что засыпает на ходу. Быстро сполоснув посуду, она залезла в кровать и укуталась в одеяло. Плюша с довольным мурчанием устроилась под боком хозяйки. Под шум дождя сон пришел почти мгновенно, девушка провалилась в бездонную темную яму…  
***  
Она поняла, что бежит. Сердце бешено колотилась. Вокруг была темнота и деревья. А позади раздавался лай собак и мелькали огни факелов. Она ускорила бег, хотя задыхалась. Почему-то нельзя было, чтобы люди с факелами настигли её, но огни и лай приближались. Она споткнулась, упала и вскрикнула от боли в лодыжке.  
***  
Девушка проснулась с криком и села в постели. Темнота не была абсолютной. За шторами угадывались огни фонарей, светились голубоватым светом часы. Лена протянула руку к комочку тьмы на одеяле, тот потянулся и сонно муркнул. Она дома, рядом кошка. Девушка пошевелила ногой – ничего не болит. Что за дурацкий сон? Она склонила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза. Через несколько минут она снова оказалась в объятьях Морфея.  
***  
И снова в том же лесу. Нога распухла. Она попробовала встать и зашипела от боли. На ногу невозможно было наступить. Но надо идти. Факелы сверкнули уже близко. Она сделала несколько шагов и тут из-за деревьев выскочила первая собака, заливаясь победным лаем. Девушка вскрикнула, когда собака кинулась на неё и повалила на землю. Но собака не стала рвать её за руки. Она лишь лаяла и звала своих людей. Вскоре несколько мужчин в грубой одежде, с факелами в руках выбежали на поляну. Один свистнул громко и пронзительно, и собака отбежала к нему. Мужчины разразились победными воплями. Девушка смогла разобрать лишь слово «ведьма». Она разрыдалась от своего бессилия и…  
***  
Проснулась вся в слезах. Рядом беспокойно топталась кошка. Рассвет ещё не забрезжил, но за окном уже начало сереть небо. Пять утра! Да что такое?! Девушка встала и пошла на кухню попить воды. Пила долго и жадно, её трясло. Такие сны ей ещё не снились. Она умыла лицо и вернулась в кровать. Ещё два часа до будильника. Она совершенно разбита, надо поспать сколько осталось, иначе с утра она не сможет сосредоточиться на отчёте. Кошка сладко растянулась на половину кровати, явно намекая хозяйке, что ночью приличные девушки ведут себя именно так, а не скачут по квартире. Лена улыбнулась и погладила Плюшу. Забралась со свободного края под одеяло и постаралась уснуть. Удалось почти мгновенно.  
***  
Она очнулась со связанными руками. Она была в деревне. На площади высился столб, вокруг были сложены вязанки хвороста. Была глубокая темная ночь. Слёзы катились по её щекам. Она понимала, что ждёт её ещё до рассвета. Сзади послышались голоса. Её схватили за волосы и поволокли по пыли к столбу. Она пыталась царапать руки, тащившие её, но в ответ слышала лишь хохот. Её привязали к столбу. Вокруг собралась толпа со злобными лицами.  
— Ведьма! Ты навела порчу на моих овец, — выкрикнул толстый лысый мужик и сплюнул в пыль.  
— Ты своим колдовством сгубила моего ребенка, — взвизгнула высокая женщина с изрезанными морщинами лицом и впалыми глазами.  
— Моя лошадь охромела и мне пришлось зарезать её из-за твоих злобных чар, мерзкая ведьма, — выкрикнул старик в богато расшитом кафтане и крепких сапогах.  
— Тише, тише, добрые селяне!  
Перед помостом появился толстый лысый монах в длинной рясе с капюшоном. Он повернул к привязанной девушке блестевшее от пота лицо с носом-картошкой и злобными маленькими глазками.  
— Я выслушал все эти обвинения. Ведьма уже один раз сбежала от суда, теперь мы не будет откладывать казнь. Она не захотела покаяться в своих грехах, а побег лишь утвердил нас в том, что она виновна во всех предъявленных ей грехах. И, конечно же, заслуживает смерти.  
Девушка у столба рыдала. «Проснуться! Мне нужно срочно проснуться!», но она не могла. Всё что происходило, было реально. Она видела огонь факелов и ощущала жар приближающегося пламени. Ни кровати, ни окна, ни кошки рядом не было. Сухой хворост вспыхнул, начало тлеть её платье. Она понимала, что ещё несколько минут и огонь охватит её тело. Она закричала, пытаясь вырвать себя из этого сна… 

Но проснуться не получалось. Огонь охватил её тело, пришла боль, потом она потеряла сознание и пришла тьма…  
***  
Утром Лена не пришла на работу. Начальник оборвал телефон. Коллеги обзвонили друзей. Потом приехала полиция. Вскрыли квартиру. Наряд встречала охрипшая от мяуканья кошка и холодное тело девушки в кровати. В открытых глазах застыл ужас, а рот перекошен от крика. Кошку приютили соседи, а санитары, грузившие тело, пребывали в недоумении. Что могло сгубить молодую здоровую девушку? По виду так она умерла от страха…


End file.
